cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hooligans
* GATO ( ) * International ( ) * TLR ( ) * HB ( ) |forumurl = http://united.invisionzone.com |joinurl = http://hooligansunited.net/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/hooligans |ircchannel = #hooligans |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 4 November 2012 |totalnations = 57 |totalstrength = 1,193,797 |avgstrength = 20,944 |totalnukes = 211 |score = 5.50 }} The Hooligans were a multi-colored alliance, founded in September 2010. Alliance History A New Hope The lineage of the Hooligans can be traced back to The United Front, an alliance started by Prather6 from scratch in 2008. TUF was known for its tenacity, and once declared on MHA, at the time the largest of Planet Bob's alliances, in defense of its allies. TUF lasted for over two years, when Prather took a sabbatical from activity and the alliance merged into a new version of FIRE. FIRE didn't last long, and from its ashes rose the Hooligans, which was founded on September 27, 2010 by Prather6, Emmabuddie, and Bob the Slayer. Hooligans soon allied themselves with the Complaints and Grievances Union, having at least an MDP with three of the four current members. PB-NpO War The PB-NpO War was a global war which started on January 17, 2011, and ended March 13, 2011 between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order. It expanded to include numerous alliances from the Pandora's Box,SuperFriends, and Complaints and Grievances Union blocs on the side of VE, and Sirius, Ragnablok, Synergy, and AZTEC on the side of NpO. The treaty web drew the Hooligans in on January 22, 2011, in support of their allies Athens against The Conservative Underground and Federation of Allied Republics. TCU were considered worthy and admirable foes, although the nations of FAR were received with less than stellar reviews. The Hooligans were countered by the Blue Turtle Alliance the day after their entry into the fray. The Hooligans fought well, and fought on the winning side: FAR and TCU both surrendered, while the Blue Turtle Alliance was granted white peace, as they had been honorable foes fighting in support of their allies, much as the Hooligans themselves would have done. Interim After the PB-NpO war, the Hooligans rebuilt and became closer to their allies in the C&G bloc. They also became a full democracy in July 2011, holding their first elections. This development was not without drama, as two very divergent points of view on the direction the alliance would pursue developed. Political blocs were formed, and there followed a hotly contested election. As a result, not everyone was happy with the newly elected government, which set the stage for what was to follow. The Hooligans Civil War Unhappy with the philosophy of the of the newly elected Hooligans government, the leader of the party that lost the elections, JDavis, made the decision to form his own alliance, The Talon Company. Initially, this concept received support from the Hooligans leadership, and there was even talk of a protectorate. Unfortunately, it came to light that all of the Hooligans who were to leave to found the new alliance were members of the Hooligans government. Although the JDavis arranged to postpone the founding of the new alliance until his recruits' government terms were up, when yet another member of the government was recruited for the new alliance, accusations of poaching and a coup were levied. Tempers flared, and a full on Civil War broke out. Much of the rebel force was made up of the Hooligan military leadership, and this created a situation in which the Hooligans were leaderless militarily. Nonetheless, the Hooligans were able to rally, organize a counter-attack, and eventually dismantle the rebellion. Though the rebellion was crushed, it cost the Hooligans a reduction in nation strength and the loss of a founding member who could not bear the thought of fighting his former brothers, all of whom had fought fiercely for the Hooligans (and in some cases, TUF) in previous conflicts. The full effects of the rebellion would not be fully realized by the Hooligans until the next war. The Grudge War The Grudge War, orGrudge War, was an ongoing conflict between TOP and IRON against the New Polar Order for the actions committed by the NpO during the Bipolar War, officially beginning on November 25, 2011. A sub-conflict began when Fark and FAN declared war upon the New Pacific Order for grievances suffered during the Holy War of Farkistan and VietFAN. Further conflicts sprang up with many different grievances being fought over, leading many to call this a Great War, rather than a narrow regional war. Eventually, the treaty web engulfed many alliances into the war, including the Hooligans on December 8 when their allies in C&G premptively went to war against MHA in anticipation of their entry against Non Grata. A firm believer in the philosophy or "roll with your allies and re-roll with your allies", Hooligans went to war against Planet Bob's largest alliance. On December 11, Hooligans was attacked by Delusions of Grandeur, a one man AA, and a member of the Biohazard Corporation. The latter had been receiving war aid, and had clearly jumped the gun on what had been a planned attack by BioCorp. This action was a snafu diplomatically: at the time of the attack, Biohazard Corporation did not exist. They had no flag, no charter, no DoE, no treaty with MHA, and no DoW. As such, they were declared rogue alliances, and the Hooligans declared eternal war on both of them. BioCorp made a weak attempt at legitimacy on the OWF, but it was recognized as too little and too late by most, and their fate appeared to be sealed. Two things changed this: First, Delusions of Grandeur rightly pointed out that he had a legitimate DoE and Dow. Although unorthodox in manner and placement, Hooligans acknowledged his legitimacy. Second, The Apparatus, protector of The Apparatus Project, in which BioCorp was to be a member, stepped in. Apparatus immediately realized the embarrassing situation BioCorp had gotten themselves into, and did the correct thing diplomatically: demanded their protectorate pay reps and surrender to the Hooligans. Thus, BioCorp was prevented from entering the war as a counter for MHA, and their DoE was actually a surrender. It seemed as if none of MHA's allies would come to their aid—a full four days had passed, and no one had countered Hooligans legitimately. This changed on December 12, when a lone member of PPO (Pirates of the Parrot Order) attacked the Hooligans. Again the offending nation had received war aid, and again there was no DoW. Walsh the Beloved, Hooligan GoD, was dispatched to determine PPO's intentions. He was assured that this was an isolated event, and negotiations were begun regarding reps. When Walsh the Beloved was in the middle of negotiations on IRC with PPO's leader, PPO declared war on Hooligans. Unlike BioCorp, PPO possessed a treaty with MHA, and thus their attack on Hooligans was diplomatically legitimate. Normally, such attacks are recognized as "just business", but the PPO attack was poorly received by Hooligans for a number of reasons: # The attack came before the DoE. # The lying in diplomacy regarding the above attack, and the attempt to dissemble and softpedal it that occurred on the OWF # The Declaration of War occurred during negotiations with Walsh the Beloved on IRC by the very PPO member engaged in negotiations. # The disingenuous apology for that same action in the DoW was therefore issued while the offense was still being undertaken, and only served to call out the Hooligans envoy by name as a fool on the OWF. # The DoW was perceived by many Hooligans as overly sanctimonious, particularly in light of items 1-4 above. At the end of the day, however, the attacks were no surprise, and a bitterly fought war ensued. The Hooligans were initially hard pressed: PPO had waited until the Hooligans had spent 4 days engaged with Planet Bob's largest alliance before they struck. Four days down on warchest, many in anarchy, and facing up to three PPO members each who were otherwise unopposed, the Hooligans were initially rocked by the PPO attack, losing much nation strength in the initial blitz. Realizing that their position was to support their comrades-in-arms, not be a drain on them, Hooligans eschewed aid from their allies in their battle against the Parrots, and PPO and Hooligans continued to grind it out on the battlefields of Planet Bob through December. Another rogue alliance came to MHA's aid in mid-December and declared war on the Hooligans -- The Undead Revolution. Made up entirely of members of TYR (since disbanded), TUR made pains to assure that TYR was not honoring their treaty with MHA, yet could offer no DoE or treaty with MHA of their own. As 2011 drew to a close, MHA, who was disorganized and ghost-filled at the outset of war, brought a well-organized a counter attack against the Hooligans. Though weary and beat down by the initial PPO wave, the Hooligans had rallied and by the end of the war had destroyed as much PPO NS and they had lost to MHA/PPO/TUR and DoG combined. As December ended, the Hooligans realized that PPO had an upper tier that the Hooligans literally could not touch, and enlisted the aid of the Hooligans Foreign Legion—four members of their allies the International who donned Hooligan kepis and marched on the Parrots' higher NS. When the new year rang in, though PPO no doubt wanted to fight on and the Hooligans would have happily entertained that desire, MHA had had enough and was looking wanted peace. PPO felt that they had given as good as they had gotten and should be granted white peace with Hooligans. The Hooligans, however, still stinging from the what they felt was a treacherous DoW as well as PPO's associations with rogue alliances, demanded during peace negotiations that ALL nations that supported MHA must surrender. The allied peacemakers acquiesced, and on January 2, 2012, Hooligans accepted PPO's surrender as well as MHA's as part of a larger coalition of allies. Forcing PPO's surrender served to embitter the foes' relationship even more. Post Grudge War Hooligans rebuilt following the Grudge War. In addition to cementing their role as Ian Stewart to C&G's Rolling Stones, the Hooligans signed a treaty with House Baratheon and were on the cusp of forming a new bloc before concerns from allies and internal dissent scuttled the idea. It was a time of great change as old TUF members came back into the fold (Johnny137) and other longstanding and influential (Xanth, Little Azie) members left the alliance to pursue other avenues. The Hooligans rebuilt to one million nation strength, just as the clouds of war drew dark once again over Planet Bob. The Dave War The Dave War began as a conflict between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations that started on June 13, 2012, over an individual named Dave93. The circumstances were ridiculous and inconsequential to Hooligans and their interests; however, the next day, Umbrella declared war on Fark, citing "We just don’t really like Fark much!". An inauspicious beginning to be sure, but the treaty web soon worked it's magic. By the 18th of June, GATO and TLR were at war with R&R. 11 days later, MHA countered GATO, and they once again requested the help of the Hooligans. Early in the war, on June 27, a new record was set for the largest daily gain on the Global Radiation Level with 6.88 gained. Three days later, Hooligans declared war on MHA (for the third time, if you count the first iteration of TUF) in support of GATO. The war ended with MHA's surrender. Post Dave War The Hooligans completed an unusual trifecta of unexpected foreign policy maneuvers in the wake of the Dave War: they upgraded a treaty, denied a treaty, and cancelled a treaty. The upgrade was the least surprising move of all -- Hooligans and House Baratheon had been steadily growing closer, and to an MDAP in August of 2013. The treaty denial was a bizarre international incident in which Winner12345, a vocal voice on the OWF whose ham-handed announcements and foreign policy gaffes have made him famous/infamous on the OWF, mistakenly believed that his request for an embassy on the Hooligans forums for his alliance, the Social Democratic Union. This resulted in an unusual announcement by Hooligans in November. History may show the Dave War as the high water mark of the DoomHouse/C&G hegemony. Due to the allies fighting allies nature of the conflict, alliances such as LSF and R&R cancelled treaties with The International. At the end of November, Hooligans, the alliance that for years had been the unofficial 5th member of G&G, and who had long desired/been promised to join, . Any further foreign policy moves by Hooligans were stymied as the spectre of world wide war again reared it's head on Planet Bob. The Equilibrium War The Equilibrium War began when Anarchy Inc and their allies; IRON, NPO, TIO, NATO declared war on Umbrella on January 18, 2013. As the casus belli, Anarchy Inc cited Umbrella filling the defensive war slots of an ex-Umbrella rogue, who attacked Ai nations, within four minutes of him coming out of peace mode, thus preventing Ai from getting a successful stagger. Like the Dave War before it, the CB was widely considered to be a red herring for the real reason de guerre: the punishment of Doom House, and the bloc that was the hammer to the DH anvil: C&G. The war was one of the fastest expanding wars in CN history with over 1/3 of all CN nations being involved within three days of the start of the war. The Hooligans managed to stay out of the war, even after the entry of GATO on January 24, 2013. GATO, in fact, announced to their allies HB and Hooligans that they would not be activating their treaty. Nevertheless, on February 13, with intel that they were about to be pre-empted by R&R, Hooligans and House Baratheon declared war on R&R in defense of GATO and INT. An interesting sideshow occurred the day before the Hooligans declaration, when five Hooligan nations joined the Screaming Red Asses, an alliance founded and run by former Hooligan Walsh the Beloved. After the Hooligans DoW, R&R began attacks on former Hooligan nations flying the Red Ass AA. Although there was no formal DoW by R&R, they acknowledged these attacks on the OWF in the , their president, EgoFreaky, This led to the Talvisota War between the Red Asses and R&R. Due to the Equilibrium Coalition's greater numbers, the strategy for the Competence Coalition was to keep most members in peace mode, gradually releasing their tiers one by one. As part of the greater Competence Coalition, this strategy was not kind to the Hooligans. Already beset by alliance inactivity, the long slow cold war further weakened the morale of an alliance historically energized by war. On March 19, 2013, Letub, Grandmaster of Hooligans, made a decision that realized two firsts for the Hooligans (or TUF for that matter): 1. Hooligans left a war early 2. Hooligans lost a war While R&R was gracious enough in the to not claim victory outright, this was clearly a loss by Hooligans and was viewed as a surrender by both warring coalitions. Hooligans' allies, such as Rush Sykes of TLR, were surprised and disappointed in Letub and Emmabuddie for the surrender, and the ironic case of R&R members defending their vanquished foe's honor on the OWF arose. Post Equilibrium War Doldrums The Equilibrium War was disastrous for the Hooligans. The peace mode intensive "cold war" strategy tipped an alliance already wracked by inactivity over the edge. Letub, who led them into (and out of) the Equilibrium War, left the alliance, threatening deletion but ultimately moving to The Imperial Order (2nd). Emmabuddie fled Hooligans to join MI6, while Xanth left for House Baratheon. Cybeline, rock solid warrior in the Hooligans since the Hooligan Civil War, stepped upfrom her Guardian of Defense position and tried to unify the Hooligans in the face of government members' flight and inactivity. Meanwhile, Prather6, Hooligans founder and spiritual core of the alliance, had declared "martal law" and then gone inactive from the forums, after appointing stucifer and Nymph to government high positions. Beset by RL problems, Prather6 would not return to the Hooligans forums. In early August, 2013, Stucifer began noted Prather6's absence, and invoked a clause in the charter that required elections whenever a government member was absent from the forums for 10 days. He also proposed a merge of Hooligans with the alliance of House Baratheon. On August 8, citing Prather6's absence for over ten days, nominations were posted for Hooligan government positions. No one applied but Stucifer, who became Grandmaster. On August 11, 2013, Cybeline said her goodbyes to both Hooligans and Planet Bob, indicating that the game was no longer fun. Unlike Letub, she posted and then immediately deleted her nation. She recommended Shalshelan replace her. On August 16, 2013, Stucifer offered a vote on a merge of Hooligans into House Baratheon. Only 21 Hooligans could be bothered to vote, and the measure passed 15-6. In resonse, Shalshelan resigned her position, joining NATO. In late August 2013 Prather6 deleted due to RL issues, thus preventing him from witnessing the merger of his beloved alliance into House Baratheon, Government History Hooligan Medals Hooligan Medals Charter of the Hooligans Charter of the Hooligans See also Category:Hooligans